


The Day of the Lost and Forgotten

by 12thdoctorwhomst



Series: The Non-Canonical Adventures of the Thirteenth Doctor [3]
Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Gallifrey, Gen, Pazithi Gallireya, TARDIS - Freeform, The Time War (Doctor Who)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-09-02
Updated: 2018-09-02
Packaged: 2019-07-06 05:01:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,593
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15879072
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/12thdoctorwhomst/pseuds/12thdoctorwhomst
Summary: In the year 5118, The Doctor and Yumi visit the planet Japuru Taotul. Luctus, the great gathering of lamentation for those lost in The Time War, is taking place planet-wide when they arrive. Japuru Taotul, during this event, is also breaking off of one star's gravity to another's, leaving it in a vulnerable position. If only The Doctor had dealt with that moon properly back then, this story would not have ended so badly, would it?





	1. Chapter 1

 

War has, at one point or another, plagued every intelligent race at least once in its history. Be it between nations, planets, or star systems, what people wish to gain comes at a cost of what no one wants to lose. There are no ‘winners’ in war. Only losers and less well-off losers. Ask Edwin Starr what war is good for and he’d reply with, “absolutely nothing.” And he has a point. It seems that Plato would agree with Starr’s views, adding on that, “only the dead have seen the end of war.” Sadly, the war about to be seen did not give such a luxury to the deceased. Nothing good ever comes from war, especially the greatest of them all: The Last Great Time War…

 

-Gallifrey, Continent of Praegeon, Faded Woods-

 

“Well, I would go as far and say that,” The Doctor affirmed. His brown hair came down to his shoulders and he wore a green velvet frock coat. Adjusting his cravat, he turned around and walked in a dignified manner away from the TARDIS. “Let’s just agree to disagree, even if you are wrong.” He started down the road towards the city and the TARDIS made a wobbling sound.

Unlike most of the cities of Gallifrey, Ecreron’s interior was not encased inside a glass dome. Large silver and golden skyscrapers dotted the region, mostly getting taller the closer to the centre of the city. Many vehicles took to the sky roads above and in between the buildings. The sky was a pale blue, as it was mid-day, and a few light clouds were rolling in from the north. Many buildings had lawns of red and gold grass, Cadonwood trees, and Oddyew bushes. The north side of Ecreron bordered the Sea of Silence; which, separated Praegeon from Wild Endeavour. On the other three sides of Ecreron, great rolling fields of red grass stretched on for miles. In the distant south stood the Mountains of Quietus with the Faded Woods before them. Their tops where caped in snow and ice and the north side of the range brimmed with life. However, the south side bordered the Death Zone, where no life can live or survive. It is there that the ancient President of Gallifrey, Rassilon, lies within his tomb.

The Doctor looked back to see the TARDIS beneath silver trees a few hills away but continued on his way towards Ecreron. The road cut through the red grass, revealing the brownish-red dirt. The buildings came up and passed him by. The people there were dressed in many different types of clothing styles, unlike the Time Lords at the Capitol. And truth be told, most folk here weren’t even Time Lords! The majority were Gallifreyans, going about their daily lives. The most a Gallifreyan could ever get to was just over 200 years old, but Time Lords, they could go on for thousands.

The Doctor took a sharp right and entered a shabby looking building. It was wooden and there was a single horizontal window in the front. Its roof was flat and was only one story high. The screen door hit the frame hard and The Doctor slowed his pace. The wooden floor creaked with each step as he went over to a counter. The room had a few round tables and chairs. Some of the chairs were flipped on their sides and everything was in desperate need of dusting. The Doctor took a seat at the counter. He reached into his coat pocket to search for the letter he had received. He pulled out: a bag of candies, yo-yo, pen, cricket ball, saucer, teacup, teapot (full and warm), sugar, stirrer, and finally, the letter.

The letter’s wax seal was already broken and was addressed to The Doctor. He opened and skimmed it again. It read:

 

The Doctor of Gallifrey,

The elders and seers have foreseen devastation upon the lands south of Wild Endeavour. They also foresee you to be at the centre of it all. Please meet The General within the abandoned bar in Ecreron off the main road. She will instruct you as to what is needed and required by you.

Signed,  
The High Council of Gallifrey

 

The Doctor let out a sigh. It had to be a war leader he was to meet with. “No, bother,” he thought, “you just do whatever the silly Time Lords need and they won’t ask for your help for another hundred years or so.” He sat there for around 5 minutes before the door opened again. A woman in armour walked into the building and towards The Doctor. “Tea?” The Doctor offered. “Think I have another cup around here…” He stuck his hand into his pockets. “Ah ha!” He pulled out another teapot (full and warm also). “Strange, I don’t recognize this pot.” He placed it down and reached into his pockets again.

“Doctor,” The General started as she walked towards him, “I have come to tell you of the mission that the Lord President has assigned you.” She stood in front of him now. “As you know, the Time Lords…”

“Yes!” The Doctor exclaimed. “Here it is!” He started pouring tea into the cup he had found for The General.

“Doctor, if you could focus, please,” The General demanded. She waited as The Doctor continued pouring the tea, slowly. When he finished, she started again. “The Time Lords have existed for a billion years now and the prophecies of old are beginning to be fulfilled. Due to the absurd accuracy of these prophecies, the elders and seers all agree that you are the “He” mentioned in this one. This is what it says:

 

He runs and runs and will run.  
While the moon cracks a smile,  
The sky will fall that day,  
Burnt orange and red and copper.

 

“Sugar?” The Doctor asked, holding a cube in between his fingers. The General smacked it out of his hand.

“Am I to believe that you are at the centre of this?” The General erupted. “Where is it in your mind that you’re above it all?” She was breathing very heavy now.

“A simple ‘no’ would have done the trick,” The Doctor sulked. “But I’ll see what I can do.” He started throwing all the nick-nacks and tea back into his pockets. While doing this, The General pointed a laser pistol at his head. “Yes?”

“Your TARDIS,” she began, “where is it?”

“And if I don’t say?” The Doctor questioned.

“Then I have permission to kill you here and now,” The General informed him. “Which do you choose?” Her pistol was held steady in both hands.

“Do you need it? She’s old compared to the newer ones,” he said. “I’m sure the _Lord President_ could give you one if you asked nicely,” He mockingly said.

Disregarding that last part, The General said, “It’s to make sure you don’t run away from Gallifrey while you’re here. Right now, you are serving your planet if you want to or not! Now, the location, if you will.”

The Doctor let out a sigh and pulled out a different teapot (full and warm also also) from his pocket at The General. “Catch!” he shouted. The pot crashed into her face, covering her in hot tea. She let out a shot from her pistol and it hit an old curtain. A small fire began within the old bar and it spread quickly throughout the building. The Doctor ran out the door and south; back to the TARDIS. He left the city limits, ran through the crimson grass field, and reached the edge of the Faded Woods; where, his TARDIS was waiting. 30 feet away though, she started to take off without him! His Type 40 faded away, leaving him at the base of the large Cadonwood it was under. A wind blew some silver leaves off of it and they danced where the TARDIS had been.

“You didn’t tell us, but you lead us,” The General said from behind. The Doctor turned around and saw the tea covered Time Lady. “Now that you have ‘run and run’ from us, do us all a favour and comply to our requested demand, Doctor.” She pointed the pistol at him again.

He looked up to the canopies, down at the grass, and over to the city he had come from. A small trail of smoke could be seen coming out of the city, most likely from the old burning bar. “I’ll need her back in this spot when I’m done,” he pointed at a flattened square that the TARDIS had made. “I’ll comply, but I’m doing it my way only.”

The General pulled out a small hand-held device and clicked a button on it. “Good,” she said. “Your testament has been recorded. If you continue to run, these words will be used against you in a court before The High Council.” She put it away and walked into the field, where, a transport came low and she hopped on. The transport took off and headed north, beyond the city and over the Sea of Silence. With nothing more he could do, The Doctor walked back to Ecreron.


	2. Chapter 2

“What am I supposed to do?” he thought. “The moon is going to smile, so something is bound to happen on or to Pazithi Gallireya.” He looked up at the bright copper moon. Even though it was mid-day, Pazithi was always visible. It was also very bright, being nearly 5 times brighter than the Earth’s moon. “At least I didn’t lose this one…” He reached into his pocket and pulled out a set of binoculars. Looking through them, he scanned the surface of the moon. Nothing really seemed out of the ordinary on the moon. It had a few craters and scratches on it. He could also make out Gaia, a Gallifreyan colony situated on a plateau. It consisted of glass domes containing buildings and skyscrapers, similar in architecture to those in the Capitol. Each dome was connected by large metal tubes, protecting the inhabitants from the lack of atmosphere.

Suddenly, the tubes began to twist and turn and the glass domes cracked and shattered. The Doctor lowered his binoculars and saw that, within Pazithi, a crack starting in Gaia span out in both directions, causing a fracture line to run from left to right on the moon. At the ends, the line turned upwards. 

“What in good heavens is happening to the moon?” a woman called out, pointing to the sky. Many people joined her in viewing the catastrophe happening above their heads. 

“Is the moon falling?”

“We’ll all die if it did.”

“Where are the Time Lords at?”

“Who cares? I’m getting off this planet!”

The city went into a craze; everyone for themselves. Vehicles of many sorts flew in all directions away from Ecreron. Mothers and fathers held their children in an attempt to escape the doom of the moon.

The Doctor thought in a panic, “I’ve never liked the Time Lords in the Capitol, but these are innocent lives here!” People pushed and shoved towards the south gate and The Doctor swam in between them to the centre of the city. When the crowd passed by, he ran down the main road and found a motorcycle parked on the side. “Thank you,” he yelled out into the air. He jumped on, put on the helmet that was hanging on the handle, and took off down the road. He thought, “Pazithi is fracturing; smiling with its miles long ‘smile’ in its surface. Soon debris and meteoroids will litter the skies and rain down on these innocent Gallifreyans. I have to stop it!” He looked up at the moon again. “20 minutes, I’d say.”

Each city has a governing building at the centre. These buildings are all connected, like a web. Energy from the Capitol is distributed to these buildings of governance, and that energy is distributed through each respective city. The power source is, of course, The Eye of Harmony. The very same that Rassilon returned to Gallifrey from the void. Few even know of its existence and even fewer understand its true function. Not only is it a great source of power, it is also the embodiment of the Web of Time itself. You could even say that it is the Web of Time that connects all of the cities of Gallifrey with the Capitol.

The Doctor pushed a button on the side of the bike’s handle and he began floating upwards. “This better work,” he thought as he crashed through the window of Ecreron’s City Hall. Glass sprayed over the carpeted floor. The motorcycle skipped twice on the ground and sparks flew as it did so. The Doctor jumped off to the side, right before the bike slammed into a bench. The Doctor got to his feet and brushed the front of his trousers with his hands. “Good, now, let’s see.” The Doctor took a quick scan of his surroundings. 

He was standing in a hexagonal room with a turquoise carpet. The edges of the room were lined with obsidian on the floor, and 6 windows, about 6 feet above the ground, brought in light from all around. It was loosely based off of the Panopticon in the Citadel and had two doors on either side of the room. Benches lined the perimeter and formed fancy bleachers. The Doctor walked into the middle and got on his knee.

“If I remember correctly, and I usually do with these things, there is a panel located right here.” The Doctor pulled out his sonic screwdriver from his pocket. He activated it and hovered it over the floor he was kneeling beside.

Click!

The sounds of metal gears and levers could be heard coming from the other side. “Ah, good.” He backed off of the middle and the centre fell away. A small black crystal emerged out of the ground and it stopped rising with the end of the sound of turning gears. It was about 5 feet tall. “This is a fraction of The Eye of Harmony held within the Citadel. This is more than enough power. Hopefully, it will open a Charged Vacuum Emboitment nearby to redirect the trajectory of Pazithi into E-Space. The moon may be lost forever there, but the people below would at least be safe from ‘the falling sky.’” He looked out of one of the windows at the crumbling moon. The remains of Gaia were slowly making their way towards Gallifrey, but they would eventually burn up in the atmosphere. He readied his sonic. “But should I?” The Doctor questioned. “If I attempt to open a CVE up there, it may never open again. And the moon, well, it would be crushed and spat out into E-Space as a large pile of rocks. Nothing would survive it.”

The Doctor looked up at the high ceiling and down at his sonic screwdriver clutched in both hands. “Come on, Doctor! Your planet is at risk of being annihilated if you don’t act now. I know! But even if you do get it to disappear, there’s no knowing if it really got sent into E-Space. It might miss completely and dive into the Time Vortex. Who knows what problems that would, or rather, has caused depending on where the vortex spits it out.” Hesitantly, he raised his sonic with both hands and took a deep breath. “I’m sorry-”

Both doors opened and 2 armed Time Lords came out of each. “Step away from the black crystal, Doctor,” one of them commanded.

The Doctor looked at both sets of soldiers, sighed, and took 2 steps back. “Interesting… you don’t know what this is, do you?” He lowered the screwdriver.

Silence. 

“Well, let me tell you, it’s the only thing that’s going to save us all from Gallifrey’s little orbiting friend. So, if you would be so kind as to let me continue with what I need to do.” He took one step towards the crystal and a laser burnt a hole into the carpet. “Right, you’re all just fine with the falling moon then?”

“We have our orders; drop the screwdriver.”

“Come on! Answer me properly! Do you really want to be remembered as ‘the four soldiers who let the planet be destroyed’? Cause, by all means, there won’t be anyone left to write the history books about you lot.” 

At that moment, the soldiers didn’t have time to answer because the motorcycle erupted into flames. The soldiers all faced their guns and heads at the flaming vehicle and The Doctor soniced the fraction of The Eye. It gave off a soft hum and emitted a turquoise hue. It then shot a beam of light from the top of the crystal and the light bent through the air. The light then snaked its way out the broken window. It continued up into the sky and curved toward the crumbling Pazithi. 

The soldiers looked back at The Doctor, but he was gone! They ran and circled around the black crystal, but he left no trace except a yellow sticky note. It read:

 

I’m sorry, people of Gaia, Hera, Anemone, and Dawane.  
-The Doctor

 

The wind blew The Doctor’s hair and coat around as he fell towards the ground after leaping out the broken window. He frantically scrolled through the interface of the glass visor on the bike helmet and hit the side of his head. Instantly, a car flew up and caught him in the driver’s seat. “That was a close one indeed, Doctor.” He placed his hands on the wheel and drove south, out of Ecreron. Looking up at the sky, the moon’s copper light was changing to turquoise and it seemed to be fading as well. Then, Pazithi Gallireya instantly disappeared from its place in the sky.

“There,” The Doctor sadly said. He continued to drive till he arrived at the foot of the Faded Forest, where, his TARDIS was waiting for him. He parked the car, jumped out, threw the helmet off, and embraced the old girl. “Sorry I didn’t listen to you earlier, but it all worked out in the end like it always does.” The doors creaked and he slipped inside.

The Doctor let out a sigh of relief. He jumped over to the console and flicked the lever. “I need some distance from Gallifrey now.” The blue box vanished from underneath the silver trees and into orbit around Gallifrey. He walked over to one of the bookshelves and decided to grab a copy of The Magician's Nephew. He took a seat in a comfortable chair by a small table with a lamp on it. Digging through his pockets, he pulled out a saucer, a teacup, sugar, a stirrer, and a different teapot (full and warm also also also). He poured the tea, put two cubes in, stirred and drank. The Doctor needed a good distraction from what had just happened. Gallifrey’s moon had just disappeared thanks to him, so he had no intentions of returning to hear from the non-existing thank you party. “Well, it’s just you, me, and C. S. Lewis.”

The Doctor put down the book when he heard a beeping noise coming from the controls. “And right when I was at the good part,” he complained. He placed the opened book down to keep his page saved and took a sip of his tea. That sip turned into many as he procrastinated to check what could be the problem in or outside the TARDIS. With an empty cup, he got up and checked on what the matter could be and regretted not doing it sooner. “No. No! An entire Dalek fleet and then some, where Pazithi Gallireya used to be! I see, they must have caused the fracturing of the moon. Destroying the moon to destroy Gallifrey would have definitely worked, except that they failed to ever account for me inevitably interfering.” The Doctor looked at the scanner. “Oh, I see now. The copper mentioned in the prophecy wasn’t in reference to the moon’s glow, but to the shells of the Dalek ships! And here have to be around 200 out there right now.”

A voice came shouting through the console of the TARDIS. It was The General. “Doctor, get back down here right now, you coward! Do you think we gave your TARDIS back so you could sonter away to fairyland?”

“No, I was leaning more towards pixieland, but now that you mention it…” The Doctor teased.

Heavy breathing could be heard from the speakers. The General exploded into a rage. “Doctor! Doctor!!! You will return were to fight the inevitable! Get your-”

Click!

“Sorry, General. I can’t do that. I won’t.” The Doctor took his hand off the the switch. He then reached over and pulled a lever down, causing the TARDIS to disappeared from its orbit. It entered into the Time Vortex to be as far away from what was about to begin; what he had sworn never to participate in: The Time War. “I will not participate,” he thought. “That war is between the Time Lords and Daleks, but not me!”

He jumped back into his chair and picked up the book again. After about 5 chapters more of reading, he placed it down and thought, “I suppose I should look for that moon before I forget.” He took a quick look at the ceiling. “I’m sure I’ll remember.” He picked up the book again and brought it up to his face. “I did just lose the moon after all.”


End file.
